Optical discs such as CD-Rs are well known. Such optical discs are shipped from the optical disc manufacturer to the retail outlet or to other customers such as replicators in various containers. Some of the containers are capable of holding a plurality of such discs, for example, up to 50 discs, which provides for economy of packaging.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, optical discs are subject to being damaged by mishandling. Although the bottom surface of such optical discs comprises a layer of polycarbonate or the like which has a thickness of approximately 0.050 in (and which is thus comparatively durable and resistant physical damage), the top surface of such optical discs comp a delicate aluminum film which typically has a thickness of 1 micron.
Protective storage containers which are used to facilitate shipping, handling, and storage of optical discs desirably protect the optical discs from physical damage.
It is desirable that the shipping container used for shipping a plurality of such discs be constructed so that dust is prohibited from entering the container and contacting the discs. Such discs may be particularly susceptible to attracting dust and dirt because of electrostatic charges which can build up on the discs.
Additionally, it is preferred that the container, when filled with the designed number of discs, be constructed so as to remain closed when subjected to the normal impact associated with shipping, such as bumping, jarring and the like.